Fraternizing With The Enemy
by ILoveBeingLyric
Summary: Sinbad gets a big surprise on the night of Mahrajan. That surprise happens to be the fact that he has a daughter he never knew existed. With the new princess in the care of her father things get a bit hectic as Sinbad learns that she is not as sweet as she seems, mainly because she wants nothing to do with anything that involves him, excluding the Kouen and Judal.
1. Chapter 1

_**Story: Fraternizing With The Enemy**_

_**Rating: M (Cursing & Perverseness)**_

_**Anime: Magi**_

_**Pairing: No Pairing **_

_**Author: ILoveBeingLyric**_

_**Hi everyone, this will be my first time writing a Magi story. The last time I wrote a one-shot and now I am making a full story upon request from Mr. or Ms. Blue-Hart. I hope you all like it and I hope that I have added in all of the ideas that Blue-hart gave me correctly. Have fun reading! XD**_

Chapter 1: Meet Serah, Your Daughter

As the sun fell slowly and the full moon began to shine brightly in the sky, Sinbad and the Eight Generals had their share of fun as tonight was Mahrajan. As everyone feasted upon the nutritious meals that was prepared from one of the Southern Creatures a certain pair fought through the crowds of people to get to the palace.

"Andhi-san, slow down!" A young purple haired girl whined as her feet throbbed from walking so long.

**(A/N: Andhi means storm in Hindi, I don't know if I spelled it right but I hope that I did XD.)**

"Crybaby, your feet don't hurt that bad. You've walked much farther distances with me than this, just admit that you don't want to go." Andhi stated in irritation at the girls complaints.

"If you know that, then why are we here?" Serah asked as a vein throbbed on her left temple.

"We've talked about this a million times, I'm not about to keep explaining it to you over and over again. You're either going to have to accept it or get used to it. You know very well that if I could take care of you myself I would, but I can't trust you to be responsible alone or with someone I don't even know." Andhi argued as a hint of sadness was heard in her voice. Serah groaned in annoyance at her answer and continued to drag her feet against the ground.

Once they both had reached the palace Andhi had called over one of the guards and asked him if could she have an audience with the king since it was urgent, the guard was reluctant to go get him until she showed him a piece of paper. As soon as he looked over it and looked at her, he quickly ran into the castle like he was being chased by feral beast.

"King Sinbad, my apologies for disturbing you, but I have something you may want to see." The guard stammered as he burst into the room and bowed.

"Is that so? Well then, lead me to this thing that you wish for me to see." Sinbad said with a warm smile on his face as he stood up from his chair, leaving the group of women behind with sad faces.

"I'll be back ladies, keep my spot warm for me please." Sinbad states with a flirtatious grin as he left the room with Ja'far and the other generals behind him.

In no time at all, Sinbad and the Eight Generals reached the gates to the palace to see two women standing there. One woman had white hair that flowed down her back in curls with emerald colored eyes that shined brightly under the moon light. This woman was somewhat small in size and from her shapely body any man could tell that she was of a mature age, she also had almond brown skin that seemed free of any blemishes except for the small scar under the right side of her right eye. She had on a white colored knee length dress that hugged her body in just the right places with gold flats. The other woman seemed to be of a younger age as she held softer curves on her body and her face was a bit childish, especially with the slight scowl that she was wearing.

This woman was a bit shorter and she had waist length purple hair that was a shade darker than his own in a high ponytail with the rest of her hair braided to a bow at the end. Surprisingly enough, the irritated look in her light olivine colored eyes reminded Sinbad of someone that he had met before. She was wearing a light green Egyptian-like skirt that stopped to her knees with a matching thin strapped shirt and medium cream colored sandals. The woman also had a few pieces of jewelry, such as a diamond necklace, gold hoop earrings, and gold bangles on her wrists.

"Is there something that I can help you lovely ladies with?" Sinbad asked in a friendly manner.

"It's very nice to see you again Old Man, are you still chasing skirts under the summer sun?" Andhi asked with a sly smirk as she placed both of her hands on her hips. Ja'far was about to chide her for her rude remark, but he stopped himself once he heard Sinbad chuckled a bit.

"It's very nice to see you too, Andhi. What can I help you with?" Sinbad asked as he motioned for his guards to open the gates for her and the other young woman.

"I have come all of this way to tell you something in the place of Selva." Andhi stated with a serious expression.

"Selva?! The last time I saw her was when I was 16 years old. How has she been all of these years?" Sinbad asked in excitement as they reached a quiet sitting room and got comfortable.

"Well as the years went by Selva worked very hard to make her dreams known to the world, but she grew sick a few months ago. She died a month later." Andhi said with a frown. Sinbad's smile instantly dropped as he looked at her in disbelief.

"I can't believe it, why didn't you tell me sooner? I would've at least tried to visit her or even helped her with whatever she needed." Sinbad stated with a look of pain in his gold eyes.

"There was nothing you could've done, Sinbad. She knew this and when she told me about it I gave up on contacting you about it. However, the reason why I'm here is not to tell you of her passing. It's about something she left behind, for you." Andhi hesitated as she tried to get the words out of her mouth.

"Well, what is it?" Sinbad asked with a look of confusion on his face and on all of the generals faces as well.

"Sinbad, Selva had a daughter not too many months after you left from you're trip to Heliohapt. She's your daughter." Andhi stated as she motioned her head to the young girl next to her, who stood quietly as she looked down at her hands.

"My daughter." Sinbad recited to himself as he looked over the young girl once again to see that she looked exactly like him, the only difference was that she had a mixture of his eyes and her mothers.

"D-daughter?" Ja'far stammered as he looked like his world had fallen apart. Even the other generals were all speechless as they looked over the purple haired girl.

"Yes, his daughter. Sinbad, I want you to meet Serah." Andhi stated as she lightly pushed the young girl up to him.

"It's very nice to meet you, your majesty." She stated softly as she bowed to him.

_**Well that was probably very jaw-dropping for a first chapter, but it was the only way I could start it out that would give everyone a shock. I hope you all liked it and please review and tell me what you think. To all of you who want to give a bit if helpful feedback, please reframe from being rude or immature. As long as you do this I will gladly accept your criticism with open arms. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Story: Fraternizing With The Enemy_**

**_Rating: M (Cursing & Perverseness)_**

**_Anime: Magi_**

**_Pairing: No Pairing_**

**_Author: ILoveBeingLyric_**

_**Hi everyone, I'm back with the next chapter. Please tell me if I have made any errors and I'll make sure I fix them as fast as I can. **_

Chapter 2: The Real You, The Real Me

Sinbad could feel his jaw hit the floor as he looked at the young girl that was supposed to be his daughter. His mind was running a mile a minute as he tried to match the pieces of his past to match how he managed to have a daughter in the first place. As reality struck him like a ton of bricks he smiled softly at Serah and walked up to her and lifted her head by her chin.

"You don't have to use such formalities with me, Serah. After all, you are my daughter. I hope that I can take care of you as well as your mother did and I don't want you to feel hesitant in asking me anything. Also, I'm very sorry that I haven't been there for you as a father should be for his daughter. Honestly, I feel terrible just knowing that I was never there for you when you were born." Sinbad stated with sadness in his golden eyes.

Serah was completely stunned at what he had just said to her. Once she got over her shock she responded to him with a small smile and a nod of her head.

"Andhi, thank you very much for bringing her here to me. As much as I wish you would've brought her to me long ago, I'm glad that you at least gave me a chance to be in her life in the first place." Sinbad said as he smiled down at his old friend.

"You're very welcome, Sinbad." Andhi said as she gave him a sweet smile for the first time in years.

**~A Few Weeks Later~**

"SHE DID WHAT?!" Sinbad asked in horror as his eye twitched in irritation.

"She had a very large banquet while you were away and she went traveling to Heliohapt with a few of her friends for a shopping trip." The scared guard stated as he tried his best not to be caught in the wrath of his king.

"Serah!" Sinbad bellowed as he stomped off to her room.

For the first time in a long time Sinbad finally understood how Ja'far felt when he had to deal with Sinbad's antics. After only a few weeks of Serah getting comfortable with everyone in Sindria, she completely changed into a different person. She went from quiet and shy, to dramatized and rude in every way possible. He had wondered just what Andhi and Selva had raised throughout those 16 years that Serah was on this earth.

As soon as her room came into view Sinbad could clearly see a smirking Ja'far leaning against the wall right not too far from her door.

"Don't say anything." Sinbad growled in anger as Ja'far snickered at his misery.

Sinbad flung the doors open with so much strength that they both cracked the walls behind them. Serah gawked at him in complete and utter shock as he glared daggers at her.

"I'm very sorry for the intrusion, but I need to speak with Serah for a few minutes. You all can come back once I have finished." Sinbad said as politely as he could even with the dangerous aura that surrounded him. Terra, Takashi, Tidus, and Jugo quickly got out of the room before anything bad happened.

"Serah, how many times do I have to tell you to stop doing things without my permission and when I'm not here?" Sinbad ground out as he tried to remain calm.

"Let's see, in total you've told me this at least 15 times. This makes it 16." Serah said with a smile. Sinbad swiftly stalked towards her and smiles down at her with menace.

"I've had enough of repeating myself…" Sinbad said as he quickly grabbed her djinn weapon and walked to the door before she could stop him.

"What are you doing?" Serah asked him as she followed him to the door.

"Oh, did you actually hear me this time? Good because you're not allowed to leave this room or this island until you learn to behave when I'm not here. Which means, no parties, no shopping trips, and no Djinn. You are to study, train, and remain in your room unless I give you permission to do anything else." Sinbad said as he grinned at her.

"What?! You can't do that!" Serah exclaimed in rage.

"My castle, my rules. Also, since Ja'far thinks you are so amusing he will be in charge of keeping an eye on you until your punishment is over." Sinbad said as he glared at the once smirking ex-assassin, who was practically crying on the floor.

"Have fun, Ja'far." Sinbad said as he walked off.

Serah quickly closed her door and sat on her bed with a huff. After she screamed a bit in her pillow and throwing a bit of a temper tantrum she smirked devilishly.

"_So that's how you want to play huh? Two can play at that game._" Serah said as she quickly pulled out her books and begin to study.

"This isn't gonna turn out well." Tidus said he and the others sat under the archway under Serah's room.

"Got that right." Jugo said as he sat on the ground in front of Takashi with his red bangs slightly covering his eyes.

"It would be best of we just stayed out of that." Takashi said flatly.

"Argh! Why couldn't I be a Fanalis?! You guys and all your stupid powers, I couldn't hear a single thing either of them said!" Terra shrieked as she stomped her foot in anger.

"Drama queen." The two Fanalis and human said in unison while giving her a look of boredom.

"Shut up, at least I know how control my own strength. You three idiots tore through a whole piece of undiscovered land in less than two seconds from your sorry excuse for a rescue mission!" Terra growled as she pointed her finger at them.

Terra was sixteen years old blonde haired girl with a photographic memory that will put any genius to shame. She wore her curly hair in a ponytail and she had the most stunning green-blue eyes. She wore a sleeveless red dress with floral patterns, red boots, floral patterned white tights, and a purple-pink cloak. She also had a wound on her arm that reaches all the way to her shoulder.

**(A/N: I had to improvise for the wound that she has, sorry. Blue-Hart will correct me and then I'll change it later XD)**

Takashi is an eighteen year old male that stands at 6 foot 3 inches. With his dark red piercing eyes, spiky black hair, and porcelain skin he has an imposing appearance. He wears an outfit that is very similar to one of the Kouga Clan, only in black and red.

Tidus is a very tall and muscular fifteen year old Fanalis that has his wild red hair tied into a small braid in the back. Titus is slightly tanner than most Fanalis and he wears a tunic with a red sash over his left shoulder, metal epaulets, metal shin guards, and sandals.

Jugo is a ten year old Fanalis with a short, yet strong figure. He has medium length red hair and bangs that ghost over his eyes. Jugo wears a black open vest with bandages around his midsection, he also wears a sash around his waist with a pair of pants that are like Masrur's. Additionally, he has metal bracelets around is arms and legs and unlike most Fanalis he does not have a piercing under his lower lip.

So all in all, they were a pretty frightening group if you put them all together, but they didn't act how they looked. Despite their minor acts of mischief they were all moderately respectful and they were pretty easy going except for Terra and Serah, who were the main trouble makers out of the bunch. Although, if confronted by their older and more experienced counterparts they weren't very dangerous or rebellious at all. This was mainly due to the many times they have angered either Sinbad or Ja'far past their breaking point.

"Well, at the end of the day the kings' word is law so let's leave her to her punishment and watch from afar. We can check up on her later on tonight." Takashi stated as he walked off with everyone else leaving behind him.

_**Yay! I finally finished the chapter. Honestly, this is probably the easiest story I will ever have to write simply because of how much Blue-Hart has helped me by giving me so much information on how he wanted the story to turn out. Anyway, please review and share your thoughts. Remember to be mature and respectful if you're gonna criticize. See ya later! XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Story: Fraternizing With The Enemy**_

_**Rating: M (Cursing & Perverseness)**_

_**Anime: Magi**_

_**Pairing: No Pairing**_

_**Author: ILoveBeingLyric**_

_**I honestly thought about getting a beta to look over my chapters before I send them out just for a little extra advice, but I think I'm gonna just leave my normal routine the way it is. If I sense something wrong with my chapters based on my most common mistakes then I'll just take any extra time I need to fix them. Although, I'll still be looking for comments from Tacitamura on my chapters once I have posted them. I'm sure I'll be fine, so here is chapter 3. I hope you guys like it. **_

Chapter 3: Past and Present

**~Flashback~**

"Mama why don't I have a father like everyone else?" Serah asked as her mother tucked her into her bed.

"What are you talking about? I thought I told you why you don't have a father." Selva stated with a frown, but quickly replaced it with a smile.

"I know, but Takashi told me that that's not how babies are made." Serah said with a small pout.

"Well Takashi has a lot to learn about me, babies can be made in many ways other than with a man and a woman." Selva said with a large grin.

"Really?!" Serah asked as her eyes grew with excitement.

"Of course!" Selva exclaimed.

"Mama, tell me how you made me again." Serah said with a small yawn.

"Well, a long time ago I had wished upon a golden star as the sun hid under the ocean and the moon rose to the sky. Night after night I wished upon that star for something that I could love for eternity for the loved one I had lost not too long ago and in return it gave me a very tiny seed. The star told me to plant this seed in my garden and to love it dearly with each passing day. Within a few months the flower had grown so big that it outgrew my whole garden, but the next night the flower began to glow and when it bloomed I saw you." Selva stated as she smiled down at her daughter.

"I love you mama." Serah told her mother as she gave her a hug and a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you too, goodnight." Selva replied and left the room as her daughter slowly fell into a deep sleep.

As soon as Selva heard the soft sounds of her daughter's slumber she ran to her bedroom and cried to herself.

"How long are you going to lie to her? She has the right to know who her father is, Selva." Andhi stated as she walked into her bedroom and closed the door.

"I can't tell her just yet." Selva stated.

"Then when?! Why is it so hard for you to honest with her? You said the same thing when you found out you were pregnant and you waited until it was too late to tell Sinbad. The least you can do for her is tell her who her father is, or at least let him know that he even has a child! What are you so afraid of?!" Andhi asked as her anger flew out of control.

"I don't want her to grow up believing the same lie that I believed for years!" Selva yelled as tears fell down her face.

"Your father is nothing like Sinbad, he won't treat her that way and you know it. Those two are two totally different people." Andhi stated as she finally gained control of her emotions.

"What's so different about them? He's a womanizer, he can't stay committed to one woman, and he always has an excuse for cheating. How many times had he told me that he loved me then be caught with other women pleasing him like he's a king? How many times has he made plans so I can forgive him and leave me there alone the whole night? I will not let my daughter be pained by his corrupted version of love, she will be fine even if he's not around!" Selva yelled, then she began to cough harshly. When she looked at her hands they were covered in blood as she fainted.

"Selva!" Andhi yelled in fear as she came to her aid.

Later that night Selva finally told Andhi and Serah of her illness, within a few weeks she passed away as she spent her last moments with her daughter by her side.

**~End Of Flashback~**

"Serah, wake up." Takashi whispered as he shook her out of her sleep.

"What's going on? What are you doing?" Serah asked as she sat up in her bed as he wiped her eyes.

"He said that you were crying your sleep again?" Terra answered with a frown.

"After that day Andhi continued to raise you on her own as your mother had planned to from the start because of your mother's dying wish and you made a promise to yourself that when you found your father you'd make his life a living hell for hurting your mother. It's funny how fate changed all of that around for the two of you. Andhi finally learned to let go of her guilt and let you meet your father, but by then it had gotten harder for her to raise you on her own and you had a gained a deep hate for Sinbad over the years without her even realizing it. I don't know what your mother told you on her deathbed, but I hope that you know what you're doing." Takashi stated as he gave her a serious look.

"Do you always watch me when I'm sleep?" Serah asked with a frown.

"Of course, that's the only time you can't hide your true feelings from us." Takashi answered as he stood up from her bed and left out of the window.

"What's his problem?" Serah asked as leered at him as he left.

"Who knows, but you better take his warning seriously. You know more than I do that he's never wrong." Jugo pointed out to Serah.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Serah said as she brushed off Takashi's warning.

"He's the same as when we first met him, like a dingy old man." Terra stated as she made a gloomy face.

"Says the person who hasn't stopped gossiping since the day she was born." Jugo said in irritation.

"What did you say Jugo, I dare you to say it again! I'll sew that trap of yours shut!" Terra growled in anger.

Serah laughed as her friends bickered away while Takashi sat on the roof that shielded Serah's bedroom with a small smile on his face.

"It seems like we all are the same as before, but in reality we've changed a lot since then. When I first met Terra she was abandoned on the side of the road not too far from Heliohapt, she hardly said word even after I took her in and we both met Serah and her mother when we were looking for a place to stay for the night in Heliohapt. Not too long after that Tidus, who was trained to kill people so he could survive, was hired to kill Serah because of some rich snob who wanted revenge on her because she had freed Jugo and helped him escape with her mother. We're all different from what we were then. Terra and Jugo are more outgoing, Serah isn't as cheerful, Tidus is more open-minded and humane in ways of making money, and I'm more wise and strict as ever. Fate really is a fascinating thing." Takashi stated as he marveled at how much they all had grown over the years.

"How long are you gonna hide on the roof, old man?!" Terra asked with a wide grin.

"I might be old, but I bet I'm smarter than you." Takashi said as he hopped down onto the balcony and walked past her.

"We'll see about that!" Terra smirked at his challenge and followed after him.

_**I hope I did this chapter right and I explained a few questions you all might have needed to be answered, if I messed up on a few small things then all I can say is that I tried. I hope you all like this chapter and please review. See ya! XD**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Story: Fraternizing With The Enemy**_

_**Rating: M (Cursing & Perverseness)**_

_**Anime: Magi**_

_**Pairing: No Pairing**_

_**Author: ILoveBeingLyric**_

_**I am so sorry! I know that I'm such a mean person for making you guys wait so long for me to update this chapter, but I got caught up in a few things and I couldn't get out of them so easily. Unfortunately, these things happened to be my chores, which I had to do over because a certain sibling of mine can't clean up behind themselves. Anyway, this chapter may not be that long but here it is.**_

Chapter 4: The Calm

Serah woke up to the morning sun feeling more refreshed than she has ever felt while she resided in her father's domain. With a smile she hopped out of her bed and got herself ready for the day. Every maid and servant gawked at her in confusion as she walked past them all with a warm smile on her face and a skip in her step. Soon she reached her father's office door and knocked with just the right amount of force until she heard a muffled "come in" from the other side. As soon as Serah walked in and closed the door behind herself she spotted her father working at his desk that was currently filled with scrolls and an irritated Ja'far standing over him.

"Yes, what is it Serah?" Sinbad questioned with a small frown and a sigh without looking up from his work.

"If you're too busy I can come back later, but I wanted to talk to you about something." Serah grumbled as she tugged at the fabric of her dress nervously.

Sinbad gave her a look of shock and confusion as he finally took his full attention off of his papers. He gave a quick look to Ja'far only to see that he too held a look of utter confusion.

"What would you like to talk to _me_ about?" Sinbad asked as he pointed to himself as reference to his question.

"Don't sound so shocked!" Serah yelled in irritation then she took a deep breath. "I realize now that my actions were uncalled for and I understand why you were so angry about what I did. I know that this may not mean much to you, but I promise that it won't happen again without your permission. I also want to say that I'm s-s-sorry." Serah admitted as her faced turned into a deep shade of crimson and her cheeks puffed out in annoyance.

With the abrupt sound of the chair scrubbing against the granite-like floors, Sinbad stood up from where he sat at his desk and swiftly walked over to his daughter to give her a gentle hug. Serah blushed even harder once he had done this. Additionally, she looked up to see that he was blushing as well.

"I'm glad that Takashi and the others didn't think I was being too hard on you. I was actually very anxious to speak with you a few hours after our little quarrel. I'm new to this parenting thing so I don't have much of a backbone when it comes up to what I should do when you've done something wrong. I forgive you, but I hope that you don't take me too lightly. You still have to go through with your punishment, although I'll give you permission to come to the events that will be held this week as long as I or one of the generals are keeping an eye on you." Sinbad said with a nervous laugh and a bright smile.

"No thank you, I think I'll lay low for a while. Well you can get back to your work, I'll be near the training grounds with the others if you need me." Serah said as she slowly backed out of the room and left as Sinbad retreated back to his work.

"Wipe that grin off of your face, I get it already." Sinbad stated as he leered at Ja'far.

"Sure you do, Sin." Ja'far scoffed with a small smirk.

_**Like I said it's very short, but at least it's something right? Right :'-(? Well the next chapter will be long, I promise. Until then I hope you all liked this one. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Story: Fraternizing With The Enemy**_

_**Rating: M (Cursing & Perverseness)**_

_**Anime: Magi**_

_**Pairing: No Pairing**_

_**Author: ILoveBeingLyric**_

_**Now that I'm only working on one story I can update more smoothly for you all. Yay! I hope you all like this chapter and don't forget to review.**_

Chapter 5: Journey To The Past Part 1

As Serah walked from her father's office Takashi rested on one of the many columns that spanned along the walkway to the training grounds with a smile on his face.

"Are you happy now, Takashi?" Serah questioned him with a scowl on her face as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Are you?" Takashi asked her, completely ignoring her question.

"Yeah, it did make me feel better. Maybe I should consider changing some of my ways like you said I should." Serah admitted with a pout.

"That's good to hear. How about this, if you manage to improve your people skills to a reasonable level before I get back, I'll take you anywhere you like once you have finished your punishment." Takashi offered with a small smirk.

"Stop talking through your neck, that smirk clearly tells me that you're lying!" Serah barked.

"I'm very serious." Takashi ensured as he hopped down from the column and stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Okay, I'll take your bet, but I want you to tell me where you're going first. You only make deals like that when you're hiding something and you don't want the rest of us to know or get involved." Serah accused as she gave him a menacing smirk.

"Fine, there has been an energy source similar to mines lingering near Heliohapt and I'm going to go investigate it. The only time I've felt an energy source like it was when I met back up with an old friend of mines. Although, the last time I spoke to him we were on bad terms so I thought of going alone." Takashi informed her as he walked with her to the training grounds.

"Wouldn't it have been a better idea to take one of us with you?" Serah asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Possibly so, but it's not that big of issue. I'll be fine on my own." Takashi said as he stopped not too far from where Tidus and Jugo stood as they both watched Masrur train a few soldiers.

"You always say that, but that's never the case." Serah mumbled as she starred at him blankly.

"Keep everyone out of this. If I find out that you've told anyone anything, I'll freeze using your own Djinn." Takashi said as he patted her on her head and walked away.

"Besides, I'll only be gone for a day or two; I'll be back before you know it." Takashi continued as he walked away.

"Whatever you say." Serah said as a large grin spread on her face. "What are you guys up to?" Serah asked the two Fanalis as they continued to watch Masrur's training session. Tidus was obviously more interested in the techniques and Jugo was more interested in Masrur.

"Nothing much, Jugo was just talking about how he wanted to find his big brother for the one hundredth time in a span of a few years." Tidus answered in a bored tone as Jugo continued to watch Masrur.

"Then why don't you go to Reim and see if he's in the Fanalis Corps, he has to be there since that's where you two were when you got separated in the first place." Serah stated while giving him a bit of courage.

"I don't know, I just feel like he won't be there. It's been eight years since the last time I saw him, I was only two years old when we were separated. I don't even remember how he looks." Jugo said in monotone as his mind reeled to the day he was separated from his older brother.

"You'll never know unless you try. While you're at it, you can take this meathead with you and see what kind of monster he's related to." Serah offered in Tidus' place.

"I'd rather be related to a monster than a pervert." Tidus retorted with a look of irritation.

"Both of them are as bad as the other to me. Alright, I'll go just to see what I find. Are you sure you'll be okay stuck here with Takashi and Terra?" Jugo asked Serah.

"I'll be fine and actually it'll just be me and Terra, since Takashi already has plans to go somewhere." Serah answered with a shrug.

"You and Terra will be alone?! Together?! I wouldn't be surprised if the whole castle has a head full of grey hair when we get back!" Tidus stated as he hunched over in a fit of laughter.

"Hurry up and take him with you. If you find out who he's related to, do me a favor and leave him with them." Serah said as she marched off to find Terra.

"Will do." Jugo said with a small smile.

"By the way, do you guys even know where Terra is?" Serah asked them, as she hasn't seen her all day.

"She's with Yamraiha." Tidus said as he finally gained control of his laughter.

"They've become really close lately because they've been sharing their experiences with magic." Jugo continued.

"That's good to know; well I guess I'll be heading back to my room alone then." Serah said as she continued to walk to her room.

**~Yamraiha & Terra~**

"Are you serious?" Yamraiha asked in astonishment.

"Yep, I'm a magician just like you. Serah and the others just acknowledged me into her Djinn household on their own so I wouldn't feel left out, but in truth I don't have a household vessel." Terra stated with a small smile.

"That's very sweet of them." Yamraiha said with a warm smile.

"I know. Although, I don't need the power of a household vessel to be as strong as they are because with my photographic memory and with all of the spell books I've found over the years, I have enough power and knowledge to keep myself and everyone else save." Terra informed Yamraiha with her head held high.

"Do you have any of those books with you?" Yamraiha questioned as she practically drooled.

"Yep, they're all in this little pouch." Terra said as she pulled out the pink and purple bejeweled pouch and opened it. Once she stuck her hand inside the small bag she pulled out a very large spell book.

"Where in the world did you get something like this?!" Yamraiha asked in awe.

"I bought it from a stand somewhere in Reim, a man was selling it along with two others and I got all three of them." Terra said as she giggled at Yamraiha's gleefulness.

"He had no idea of their true value, did he?" Yamraiha questioned with a small smirk.

"Nope, not one bit." Terra answered with a giggle.

_**I hope that you all liked this chapter and it pleased you enough. I have finally made a great strategy of plotting out my stories, thanks to my wonderful mother. Hopefully, it will cease my habit of ending my stories on a bad note or rushing through things. See ya later! XD**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Story: Fraternizing With The Enemy**_

_**Rating: M (Cursing & Perverseness)**_

_**Anime: Magi**_

_**Pairing: No Pairing**_

_**Author: ILoveBeingLyric**_

_**Be ready for some jaw-dropping action! Muahaha! Please review and tell me what you think. Remember, to use positive criticism if you want to correct me on something. **_

Chapter 6: Journey To The Past Part 2

Within no time at all, Jugo and Tidus arrived in Reim via a specially made carpet. For the first time in a few years, Jugo smiled brightly as he looked over the large land that he had last seen when he was just a baby.

**(A/N: I know that in Magi the carpets are powered by magoi, which is why I stated that they were on a specially made carpet. This is my own idea of a carpet that can be controlled by an individual with a low amount of magoi or none at all by using a certain magical object that gathers a very small amount of magoi from people or beings within a certain distance. The object can even have magoi stored in it. Although, I have yet to figure how that would work lol.)**

"It's about time you get your act together and get some confidence in yourself." Tidus stated with a very large grin in place as he ruffled Jugo's hair.

"I guess all I needed was to get a good look at this place again. Although, I'm not sure where the Fanalis are in Reim." Jugo pointed out as he gave Tidus a look of confusion.

"Good question." Tidus stated as he scratched the back of his head.

"You don't know either?" Jugo questioned his friend with a look of disbelief, as he tried to hide the fact that they had no knowledge of where they were going.

"I wouldn't say that I don't know, I just don't how to explain it to you." Tidus hesitated and gave a nervous laugh.

Jugo gave Tidus a blank stare as he felt his right hand shake with the intention to punch his square in the face. With a deep sigh, Jugo put his hand back down and steered the carpet that Sinbad let them borrow towards one of the busy streets. The civilians all moved around them as they came to a landing in the middle of the road and hopped off of the carpet. Once, Tidus rolled it back up and strapped it to his back they began to walk down the street.

"So what are we gonna do?" Tidus asked as the silence began to eat at him.

"We're going to ask around and see if anyone knows where we can find the Fanalis Corps." Jugo informed Tidus without giving him a glance.

"That'll be easy, we'll find them in no time." Tidus boasted as Jugo rolled his eyes.

**~A Few Hours Later~**

"HOW CAN THIS BE?!" Tidus growled as he was practically pulling his hair out.

"That's what you get for getting a big head and jinxing it. The others might have grey hair when we get back, but you'll be bald." Jugo commented with a small snicker.

"What did you just say, Jugo?! I'll show you whose gonna be bald!" Tidus yelled as he tackled Jugo to the ground and they both started to scuffle.

"What's going on here?" Lo'lo asked as he loomed over the two, who managed to bump into him while they were tossing in the dirt.

"Is that any way for two young boys to act? Come on, both of you get up." Mu stated as he scowled at the two young Fanalis before him.

"I told you I'd be a piece of cake. Also, you better be glad that you didn't tear my sash or you would've had more than just a little dirt on you." Tidus threatened as a toothy grin broke out of his dirt covered face.

"Save it, will you?" Jugo asked in irritation as he shook his head to get the dirt out of his bangs.

Suddenly, Lo'lo takes a hold of Tidus' red sash and examines it closely. Everyone looked at him oddly as his thin brows furrowed and he gawked at Tidus as if he had seen a ghost.

"You two wouldn't happen to be here looking for your family, would you?" Lo'lo asked them with a small smile.

"Well, we're here to find his older brother. I just came along because I wanted to give him some encouragement." Tidus stated as he pointed to Jugo, who smacked his hand out of his face.

"It seems you got something in return anyway, little brother." Lo'lo stated as he placed the crest of his blue sash next to the one that was on Tidus' red sash. When Tidus saw the matching names on the pins his eyes grew wide.

"You can't be serious?" Jugo asked as he gave Tidus a big smile.

"He's related to you? No wonder he was fighting in the middle of the street." Myron sneered as she held her nose in the air.

"You can keep sticking your nose in the air, Myron. Just for today I'm gonna ignore you." Lo'lo stated as he paid her no mind.

"Now, now, enough of that you two. We have just gotten some great news! Then, as a celebration let us have a feast. Maybe you'll be able to find your family too." Mu exclaimed as he chided Myron and Lo'lo and gave Tidus and Jugo a bright smile.

"I don't see why not." Jugo stated with a small smile.

Even though Jugo was very happy for Tidus his feelings changed by the end of the night. He had searched through every place that Mu had taken him so he could possibly find his own older brother. Unfortunately, he did not have much luck at all. No one knew of who his brother could be. Sadly, every person he had run into told him he didn't have enough information on his brother to find him so easily. As Tidus and the other Fanalis partied together, he sat alone near a small fountain, drowning in his own thoughts.

"Jugo, are you alright?" Tidus asked in deep concern for his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired." Jugo fibbed in order to hide his own shame of being jealous of Tidus, mainly in fear that he would unconsciously rub salt in his wounds. Especially, since he had a habit of doing it from time-to-time.

"You're a bad liar. Don't worry; I'll make sure we find your brother. I'm not trying to sound sappy or anything, but I was kind of glad that you decided to come here and find your brother. For you, that's a very bold task. Come on, let's head back. Even though we're not blood related, we're still family, right?" Tidus asked with a hopeful smile as he extended a hand to Jugo.

"Right." Jugo answered as he grabbed Tidus' hand and headed back inside with the others.

**~Takashi~**

As Takashi walked through the Transfer Magic Circle, he didn't notice Serah hiding behind the column not too far from where he stood. Before the Transfer Magic Circle closed Serah quickly walked through it and hid before he could see her.

"Wait a minute, this isn't Heliohapt! This is the Kou Empire!" Serah exclaimed in astonishment and excitement as she gawked at the towering eastern style buildings that surrounded the magnificent palace that sat in the heart of the city. "This is gonna be interesting, but I am going to be in so much trouble when this is over." Serah continued as she followed Takashi with a streak of drool rolling down to her chin as she practically felt the danger around her.

_**Serah is up to no good, and so am I. Muahaha! Tootles XD**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Story: Fraternizing With The Enemy**_

_**Rating: M (Cursing & Perverseness)**_

_**Anime: Magi**_

_**Pairing: No Pairing**_

_**Author: ILoveBeingLyric**_

_**The last chapter may have been delayed because of some school requirements I had to finish, but this chapter will be given out a bit early just for those of you who may be a bit sour at me for taking so long. **_

Chapter 7: Journey To The Past Part 3

After a few minutes of making a few twists and turns, they both reached the castle that sat in the heart of the Kou Empire. Serah hopped out of her carriage and paid the man what she could for his services. He appreciated her offer, but he did not take her money, which stunned her more than anything. Serah quickly shrugged it off as Takashi swiftly hopped out of his own carriage and walked to the first step of many that lead to the castle. However, he did not ascend to the top, he just stood at the bottom as if he were waiting for someone. Suddenly, someone yelled as they descended from the flight of stairs.

"It's very nice to see you too, Judal. Now, tell me what you want." Takashi said in a rather impatient manner as he stood a good distance from Judal.

"Is that any way to treat your favorite cousin? I haven't see you in years and this is how you greet me. Even though I don't like hugs, I would very much appreciate one." Judal offered as he opened his arms for Takashi.

"Why, so you can give me a wedgy?" Takashi asked with a playful smirk.

"Ha! I should've known that you'd remember that one." Judal stated as he bent over in laughter.

"How could I forget? You did it so many times that the thought of it sent chills up my spine." Takashi sighed deeply as he remembered the times he spent with his older cousin.

"Anyway, I called you here to see where you've been all these years. It's been so long since I last saw you, I still remember the day you ran away when we were still just kids. Also, you seem to have a stowaway with you." Judal said as he pointed towards the statue that Serah was hiding behind. She squeaked lightly as she tried to get away before Takashi could catch her.

"Serah, what are you doing here?! You were supposed to stay behind with Terra, you're going back right now!" Takashi yelled in distraught as he caught Serah by her arm before she could get away.

"I don't see why she has to leave? If she wants to stay there should be no problem." Judal suggested as he folded his arms behind his head.

"It's not that simple, her father isn't very fond of her sneaking off into unknown territories on her own. Besides, she just got out of trouble for going places she shouldn't have been in not too long ago." Takashi growled as he glared daggers at Serah and started to summon a Transfer Magic Circle.

"Who's your father, he sounds like a stick in the mud." Judal assumed as he chuckled a bit.

"My father is Sinbad, the King of Sindria." Serah stated in confidence, until Judal burst into a fit of laughter and Takashi's grip on her arm grew a bit stronger for a split second.

"Y-your father is the stupid king?! A-are you serious, you have to kidding me?! I can't believe this, I have to tell the others about this!" Judal said as he began to walk up the stairs.

"Tell us about what?" A deep voice asked at the top of the stairs. There at the very top of the staircase stood Kouen in his normal attire. Even as the moonlight shined down on his form, the fire in his pale red eyes did not waver.

"This girl says she's that stupid king's daughter. She was so confident about it a moment ago, but look at her face now." Judal pointed out as he almost toppled over in a laughing fit, while Serah stood red-faced behind Takashi.

"Is that so? I never knew Sinbad had a daughter, considering the fact that I've never seen or heard of her. I find it even odder that he would let you come here, even if you are with Takashi." Kouen stated as he walked down the stairs towards Serah and Takashi.

"She was just leaving, she was supposed to make sure no one saw me while I sneaked away. Unfortunately, her curiosity won over her and she followed me." Takashi stated as he stood in front of Serah to block her from Kouen's view and gently nudged her towards the Transfer Magic Circle.

"There is no need for her to rush home, she'll be fine. I'm not so low that I'd try hurt my rival's daughter. Although, I would try to give her the best and most honest impression of me to show her I'm not as bad as she probably as heard." Kouen said as he smiled gently towards Serah direction and offered her his hand.

"Then there should be no problem, right Takashi?" Serah questioned her friend with the sweetest smile she could offer, knowing full well that he would give her what she wanted or she would have him in some serious trouble once they got back to Sindria.

"No, there's no problem at all. Although, as a safety precaution, I will stay near you at all times until we get home. Unless, you feel that I'm being unreasonable?" Takashi pressed through gritted teeth, his blood red eyes daring her to answer him incorrectly.

"Fine by me, as long as I get to be near him." Serah agreed as she placed her hand into Kouen's larger one with a small smile on her face, while making sure to whisper the last part to Takashi before Kouen escorted her into the castle.

"I could already tell that you were in for it when you noticed she was here." Judal teased as he and his cousin followed Kouen and Serah into the castle. Takashi prayed to every god and goddess there was that he wouldn't be the one to feel the parental wrath of Sinbad once they got back, but in the back of his mind he knew better than to wish for such a thing.

_**This is getting interesting huh? Serah is back at her mischievous deeds, Takashi is Judal's cousin, plus he was once in the Kou Empire until he ran away. The worst part of all of this is that Serah seems to have something for our Flame prince, and poor Sinbad has no clue of what's going on. Let the chaos ensue! :-D **_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Story: Fraternizing With The Enemy**_

_**Rating: M (Cursing & Perverseness)**_

_**Anime: Magi**_

_**Pairing: No Pairing**_

_**Author: ILoveBeingLyric**_

_**I am back with chapter 8. I just finished some of my homework so now I'm free to write. I am so happy to be back in school and my schedule is so easy it makes me want to cry. Although, enough about me.**_

Chapter 8: Here Comes Sindad

**(A/N: Yes I know I spelled Sinbad's name wrong, but I did it on purpose. Haha! Did you get the joke? XD)**

"Serah! Serah, where in the world are you?!" Terra bellowed as she walked through the empty halls of the palace.

"Did you find her yet?" One of the maids asked with a kind smile.

"No, I haven't. This is really starting to make me worry." Terra stated as she frowned and walked back to Serah's room to see Sinbad with a familiar irritated look on his face as he held what looked like a letter in his left hand.

"Do I even want to know where she went?" Terra questioned Masrur, the stoic Fanalis, as he stood not too far from her. He only gave her a small sigh as a response.

"Just tell me where she went and I'll bring her back." Terra offered with a sigh as she walked up to Sinbad.

"Terra, did Takashi and Serah ever show signs of them being interested in the Kou Empire?" Sinbad asked in monotone.

"What!? Of course not! When I eavesdropped on their conversation Takashi clearly stated that he was going to Heliohapt to check out some fishy energy source that was lingering there. He said something about an old friend having a similar source of power to that energy, but he never said anything related to the Kou Empire. Although, he did say that he didn't want anyone to know about it or go with him, but Takashi isn't the type to take us in dangerous situations. He'd get himself into more trouble keeping the rest of us out of it than anything else. Besides that, Serah may be stupid enough to do many dangerous things, but even she's not that stupid. At least I hope she's not." Terra stated in pure astonishment and confusion, while she made sure to whisper the last part to herself.

"It seems that Takashi didn't tell Serah the truth about where he was really going. When I used Clairvoyance Magic to find his location he was nowhere near Heliohapt, he was in the Kou Empire. Our only guess is that Serah followed him out of curiosity without taking his hint seriously." Yamraiha informed everyone with a serious face.

"Contact them both, right now." Sinbad ordered as small shocks of lightning surrounded his form.

"I'm already on it." Yamraiha stated as she tried to communicate Takashi through Clairvoyance Magic.

**~Kou Empire~**

"I can't believe you! How could you hide something like this from us?" Serah questioned Takashi with a small frown, he simply ignored her question and walked out of the room to get some fresh air.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of Yamraiha's voice through Clairvoyance Magic. He growled in anger as he made a mirror like object in front of him so he could see her, or should he say them. To the left of Yamraiha stood Sinbad with a look of malice in his eyes.

"Before you speak, King Sinbad, please allow me the pleasure of telling you that your daughter has not been harmed and that it wasn't in my intention to betray you or bring her with me. I also wish to say that I was going to bring this matter to your attention on a personal note, but as always when Serah is involved things never go smoothly for anyone." Takashi admitted as he held his head down in anger towards himself and at Serah's bad timing.

"So it's Serah's fault then? Where is she?" Sinbad questioned with a raised eyebrow, but before Takashi could answer he brushed it off wondering of his daughter's whereabouts.

"She's speaking to Prince Kouen personally in his study with Judal. I'll go get her." Takashi answered with confidence and for a brief second he walked to the door behind him to call for Serah.

"No, bring me to her." Sinbad commanded as Takashi quickly stopped in his tracks. Takashi bowed once and walked into study with the mirror not too far behind.

"Serah, it's your father." Takashi called as he walked into the room first.

"Why did you tell him?!" Serah assumed in harsh whisper.

"He didn't tell me anything, Serah. He admitted the truth and explained what his intentions were. You on the other hand, have yet to explain to me why you left without my permission." Sinbad stated as the mirror came to a stop in the middle of the room.

"What's up, Stupid King. I see that you've taken my cousin into your kingdom with open arms, that's very generous of you." Judal said with a big smile on his face as he sat next to Kouen.

"I assure you, Sinbad. No harm would come to your daughter while she's in the Kou Empire. I may have my differences with you, but I share no differences with your daughter. It would be unjust to do such a thing to a child." Kouen assured Sinbad with a small smirk.

"My apologies for not knowing, but it is as you say, we aren't on the best of terms so I wouldn't have let it happen even if I would've known such a thing in the first place. My daughter is already in a bit of trouble as it is, so it would be best if you not add more faults to her record. Serah, come closer, I wish to enlighten you on a few things." Sinbad expressed himself truthfully, while ignoring Judal's smart remark.

As Serah walked up to the mirror Kouen's smirk intensified as a thought crossed his mind. He huffed slightly as he tentatively watched the dangerous look in Sinbad's eyes flash from his own and focus on his daughter, who now stood in from of the mirror.

"This is interesting," Kouen stated in amusement.

"What is?" Judal questioned in burning curiosity.

"This is the first time I've ever heard of Sinbad having an heir or a queen and he's acting as if this is nothing new. When has it ever been known for the High King of the Seven Seas to be so serious about anything? Usually, he just takes everything with a challenging grin on his face, but never a glare as harsh as the one he's sporting now. This girl may be a very interesting piece to his puzzle, but I'm more concerned with who her mother is and why has her existence been kept a secret." Kouen pointed out as he eyed Serah.

"There are no words I can think of to explain to you how angry I am with you! Yamraiha is sending a Transfer Magic Circle to your location, I want both of you back here immediately." Sinbad demanded with a deep frown.

"I don't see what's so bad about this place." Serah argued.

"You don't need to see it, all you need to do is come home. You don't understand what differences Sindria and the Kou Empire have towards each other." Sinbad stated flatly.

"I understand your differences with the Kou Empire, but what does that have to do with me wanting to see what this place has to offer? I only want to do some sightseeing. Besides, why am I in trouble? I left you a letter clearly stating I had left with Takashi, how was I supposed to know that he was coming here?. I just wanted to see what some of my old friends were up to in Heliohapt and come back. I never intended for things to turn out like this, for Takashi or myself. I'll take whatever punishment you give to me, but you have to promise me that you won't blame Takashi for any of this." Serah confessed as a few tears rolled down her cheeks as she held her head down in shame.

"I can promise many things to you and follow through even if you don't, but that's one promise that I can't make to you, Serah. Takashi is the only one who can save himself from being seen as a traitor. Even if my word is law, the people behind me have voices just as big and meaningful as my own." Sinbad replied with a look of sorrow in his gold eyes.

"I understand." Serah mumbled as she let the rest of her tears fall until they fell silently to the floor. Within seconds the mirror vanished and Takashi escorted Serah to the door as Kouen and Judal followed.

Once they all reached the grand staircase Kouen swiftly exchanged a few words with Serah while Judal did the same to Takashi.

"Despite what your father says, I would never hurt you simply because of my distaste for him. Actually, I would try my best to respect him more since I would want him to trust me while you're in my presence alone. If you ever wish to come back here, I'll be waiting. It would be such a shame if I lost contact with such an intelligent woman, especially if you are as interested in history as I am." Kouen stated as he placed an object in Serah's hand that resembled the Eye of the Rukh, the only difference was it was a red orb surrounded by a gold phoenix.

**(A/N: In the short time Serah was with Kouen when she and Takashi appeared in the Kou Empire they shared their personal likes and dislikes. Oddly enough, even though Serah is very playful like Sinbad in some ways, she is very serious about her work. Her favorite subject happens to be history and all aspects related to it. Which is the reason why Kouen seems to have taken a liking to her and why he made the comment above.)**

"Thank you, but I don't think it would be wise to make my father worry anymore. Although, I'll hold you to that promise just in case something goes wrong. Hopefully, you can prove him wrong as we can get to know each other a bit better." Serah stated as she walked down the stairs to Takashi and they both walked through the Transfer Magic Circle as Kouen and Judal watched.

_**On to chapter 9! Please give appropriate criticism if you have anything you want to point out. I was working on my math homework while I was writing this so please tell me if I miss any errors. **_


End file.
